Loud Swap
by Emperor of Performances
Summary: An alternate universe where Laiyla Loud has to deal with her ten crazy brothers. Each sibling strange and funny in their own way. With a house with ten boys, this girl will have to deal with a lot of hectic adventures.
1. Pilot

**I always wanted to write a Loud House fanifiction, now I can!**

 **Please remember that this idea came a month before the episode, "One of the Boys," aired. I was almost finished with it, but I got lazy and then real life got serious….so yeah. I'm just writing this author's note to you guys because the episode just finished.**

 **So yeah, the personalities are different along with names and appearance in my own rendition of this gender bent universe. Not going to change all my hard work.**

 **Here are the names of all the siblings gender bent names:**

 **Lori-Lane**

 **Leni- Lami**

 **Luna-Lake**

 **Luan-Lash**

 **Lynn-Lanz**

 **Lincoln-** **Laiyla**

 **Lucy-Loki**

 **Lana-Lado**

 **Lola-Lalo**

 **Lisa-Liam**

 **Lily-Lyle**

 **I don't own The Loud House. That belongs to Chris Savino.**

* * *

Lincoln sighed to himself as he walked into his room. The young boy's back was covered head to toe with a green slime courtesy to one of Lisa's experiments blowing up behind him. Well actually it wouldn't even have been near him had Lynn not kicked that soccer ball, hitting the beaker, and making it fly towards him.

"In a family as big as mine you have to deal with these unnatural and almost impossible scenarios that you have to deal with," Lincoln said as he started stripping down to his underwear. "Like having an exploding beaker filled with unknown chemicals flying towards you because a soccer ball just hit it."

"That's just the kind of stuff you have to deal with in the Loud house," He started putting on an orange shirt. "But sometimes I wish I didn't have 10 sisters. Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, but they have to be the most chaotic people in the planet, and they're all girls!"

"Whoever said girls made less of a mess than guys seriously needs to take a look at my sister," Lincoln suggested as he hopped on one leg as he tried to put on his pants. "Then look at me, I'm the one trying to stop the chaos! If I had 10 bothers instead of 10 sisters things would probably be a lot more quieter here."

The idea of only having brothers played through Lincoln's mind like a wonderful movie. No more teasing, no more long waits for the bathroom, and people he could relate better to.

"Well a guy can dream right?" Lincoln shrugged. "But in a world like that everyone would probably be the opposite gender and that means I would be a girl. I don't even know how that would play out!"

Lincoln rubbed his chin to the idea. How would a girl version of him deal with a house full of brothers? What would she act like? What would she look like?

"Maybe I should ask Lisa about alternate universes?" Lincoln muttered to himself as he left his room to deal with the chaos of the Loud house corridor.

Still, the idea of an alternate world where everyone is gender bent is interesting. Lincoln was onto something, it most certainly was possible for such a universe to exist.

One just has to do some looking.

* * *

The home of the Loud family came into full view. Toys were scattered across the lawn, a few were on the roof. It looked so mundane, blending well with the rest of the houses on the street.

The regular noise was emitted from the house. Yet it sounded somewhat odd. The voices were deeper, more masculine. Hardly anywhere near close to the higher, feminine voice that people usually heard.

Well except for one feminine voice in the horde of more masculine ones.

Laiyla Loud looked at herself from the mirror in her room as she tried to put her short hair in a pony tail. Scattered across her room were a series of action figures showing cool monsters and various good-looking men from T.V. shows. A poster advertising a superhero video game was hanging from the side, next to the bed with a little bunny sitting on the pillow.

"Oh, didn't see you guys there," Laiyla Loud waved once she was finally done putting her white hair in a pony tail. Her cute orange blouse matched wonderfully with her blue short and sneakers. "My name's Laiyla Loud and welcome to the Loud house."

Laiyla nearly jumped out of skin at the thunderous waves of noise emitting from outside her door. Screaming, thumping, explosions, and music could all be heard gushing in from the door, despite it being closed.

"You're probably wondering where all that noise is coming from?" Laiyla questioned as she covered her ears from all the noise being emitted. "You see I'm the only girl in a house filled with ten brothers. As you can guess things can get pretty noisy in here, especially considering all my brothers have completely different personalities from one another."

A fresh explosion could be heard as green smoke came through Laiyla's door. The young girl backed away from it as if it were radioactive. Which it probably was.

"But you don't have to worry about that," Laiyla winked as she took out two tickets from the pockets of her shorts. "Me and my best friend, Claire, are going to this amazing video game show at the mall today. We're going to get to play all the new video game that aren't going to be released yet for another 4-months!"

"All I have to do is convince my older brother, Lane, to drive me there in the next 30 minutes," Laiyla said as she tucked the tickets in her pocket. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Oh how wrong she was.

Before young Laiyla could even open her door it was slammed open by the youngest of the older Loud siblings, Lanz. He wore a red and white striped shirt, white pants, and black shoes that matched the attire. The teenager's long pony tailed brown hair dangled in the air as he looked at his younger sister.

"Laiyla, there you are!" The 13-year old smiled. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Do you need something, Lanz?" Laiyla asked as she looked at the wide smile of her older sibling and the script dangling from his arms.

"I need help remembering my lines for the scene for this comedy play I'm staring in, but I need someone to play the female gardener. Rehearsals are in 30 minutes and I really want to impress the director," Lanz stated as he handed Laiyla the script.

Lanz Loud was a man who loved the perform. Having stared or participated in almost every single school play and local production since he was five. The man lived, breathed, and ate acting. Often times dragging his family members into helping him with his acts or overzealous scenes.

"I can't help you right now, Lanz," Laiyla said as she handed her brother back the script. "I have to go convince Lane to take me to the video game show."

Before Laiyla was even a foot away from Lanz the older boy grabbed her arm. She looked at him as Lanz pointed at her with ferocity.

"My apologies, dear sister, but our fare brother will be taking me to my rehearsals," Lanz declared dramatically. "You can walk to the mall!"

The two siblings glared at each other, a competition was afoot! The rules were obvious, whoever made it to Lane's room first was victorious. The awaited for the other to make the first move…and the first trick of foul play.

"Excuse me?" Both sibling's hearts skipped a beat when Loki Loud suddenly appeared from nowhere. His short black hair covered his eyes and a frown etched across his grey skin. He wore a white shirt underneath a black vest. His black boots connected wonderfully with his grey pants.

Loki Loud was the Loud family's resident Goth. When he wasn't suddenly appearing out of nowhere and scaring people, he was writing some rather…dark poetry. Or talking to the dead. Or reading book about dying.

"What do you want, Loki?" Lanz asked his gothic roommate.

"Your argument is pointless," The boy answered with a monotone voice. "Lane is taking me to my gothic poetry club."

"When did you start going to a gothic poetry club?" Laiyla questioned.

"Does who live in darkness must keep their secrets," Loki answered.

"And those in the fast lane get to drive by themselves," The three looked at their younger brother, Lalo Loud, as he slammed his door open. The young 6-year old had an arrogant smirk on his face as he twirled around some keys. "Good thing Mom and Dad let me drive my car anywhere I want."

Lalo Loud was a messy haired, race car driver uniform wearing, speed demon. Having participated in every Royal Woods race with his trusty toy car the boy lived for speed. He was a winner and that contributed to a rather snarky attitude that tended to infuriate his siblings.

"You guys can just stay here, wishing to get older so you can drive a car, while I get to go to the store to buy new parts for my car," Lalo stated.

"Didn't mom and dad say you couldn't go drive your toy car where ever you wanted?" Loki pondered, crossing his arms with his other siblings.

"I read between the lines, duh," Lalo stated. "Obviously a winner like me can't be confounded to the slow pace of house life!"

"No, idiots like you just can't stand being told no," Lalo's older twin brother, Lado, said as he got out of their room with a steaming plate of pasta. His white chef's outfit was a bit of mess as it was covered in hot sauce , but surprisingly his slit back blond hair was as perfect as ever. "Besides you can't go anywhere after I trashed your stinking car."

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Lalo questioned as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Clearly I'm giving this to Lane!" Lado Loud announced. "Once he eats it, he'll agree to take me to the expensive grocery store on the other side of town."

"Why can't you just ask mom to take you," Lanz asked. "I'll bet she'll buy you whatever you want."

"Mom will just take me to the grocery store near us. No way am I going to buy that low grade garbage! I only buy high grade ingredients," Lado stated, making his siblings sigh at his snobby attitude.

Lado Loud was an excellent cook, best in the family. Most of the time he was the one cooking dinner for the family, or just experimenting with new dishes in his room. This also tended to annoy Lalo as the younger boy couldn't stand all the heavy smells in his rooms that came from the gases of the toy car.

There was also the fact that Lado was a bit of a neat freak and always badgered Lalo to clean up after his messes. It went as far as Lado getting the hose and almost drowning his twin when Lalo made skid marks across the room when he was testing a new toy car he built.

Needless to say it was a good thing Laiyla was their next door neighbor or poor Lalo would've needed gills to survive.

But that was neither here or now. Right now there were five siblings that all had places to be and there was only one person who could drive them there.

Glaring at one another like a pack of hungry dogs they prepared their feet for the race. The silence in the area was tense and dense, consuming all other noise in the area.

"I NEED MY INGREDIANTS!" Lado yelled as he went straight towards his eldest brother's room.

The other siblings were not that far behind him. And by that it means that they literally grabbed one another and clumped together into a giant cluster of shoving and pushing. Punches began flying through them, connecting to their sides and backs. Lado's pasta was unfortunate enough to be heralded through the air.

"I'm telling you that magic has no factual basis in this world," Liam insisted as he and his brother Lash walked out of the older boy's room with baby Lyle crawling with them.

"Then how do you explain this?" Lash questioned as a deck of cards appeared into his gloved hand. Lyle clapped happily at the display.

It was such a cute baby laugh. Shame that the pasta was flying straight towards Lyle.

"Watch out!" the other siblings yelled as the pasta got closer to the baby.

"Alakazam!" Lash yelled as he covered Lyle with the black cape of his black tuxedo. He yanked it out of the way, Lyle nowhere to be found as the pasta hit the spot he was just standing it.

"Tada!" Everyone let out a collective sigh as Lash yanked Lyle from his top hat. The baby was having fun with his older brother's hair. "What do you think of that, Liam?"

"You just scooped him with your hat and placed him on your head," Liam explained, adjusting his glasses as he tried to dust off any sauce from his green sweater, brown pants, and black shoes.

"You're no fun," Lash placed a hand on his hip as the other carried Lyle. He then looked at his younger siblings, his features serious. "Now what's going on here?"

What resulted was a series of shouting and accusations. It just became a collective shriek as all their voice resonated with one another. Would've made any normal person go deaf.

Actually, even a Loud child would go deaf.

"Okay, okay, okay," Lash pleaded, finally ending all the ear bleeding noise. "What happened?"

"We were all heading to Lane's room to try to get him to drive us to the places we wanted to go to," Laiyla answered.

"Oh," Lash said, looking at his younger siblings with pity. "Good luck with that?"

"What happened?" Lanz demanded, narrowing his eyes at his older sibling.

"You're all out of luck," Liam explained. "Lane is going on a date with Bobbie and he refuses to take anyone else anywhere. Both Lami and Lake had to go somewhere to, and both are still trying to convince him to take them to their desired destinations."

As if on cue, the door to Lane and Lami's room burst open with a very annoyed teenager coming out of it. His shot blond hair was incredibly messy along with the blue tank top he wore. The only thing clean thing about him was his brown pants and white shoes.

"How many times do I have to tell you dweebs?" Lane Loud yelled as Lami and Lake emerged from his room. "I ain't taking you to the tailor's or a jazz club. Bobbi is more important than your plans!"

"But I need to finish that new shirt I'm making!" Lami loud protested. He had sunglasses sitting on top of his neat blond hair and wore both a teal colored shirt and pants along with white shoes.

"Come on, bro. I need to fill people's hearts with my music!" Lake insisted, his gelled back brown hair looking ready to go undone due to all the stress of the situation. He wore a black suit with a thin tie.

Lami and Lake continued protesting with their brother in fruitless effort. When it came to his beloved girlfriend, Lane Loud's mind became incredibly one tracked. Literally nothing could stop from trying to spend time with his girlfriend.

And that's where the problem for this story lied.

"This is completely unfair! I have to finish my new line of clothes," Lami stated. The second oldest Loud sibling was a man who wanted to progress the world of fashion. Often times spending countless hours in his room trying to weave some great masterpiece that can fit the human body and make it fabulous.

"I seriously need more silk for my cotton clothes line. Everything needs to be made from the same material," Of course, Lami's intelligence was something to be desired.

"Silk and cotton aren't even the sa-You know what, never mind" Lake sighed before facing his brother. "You have to let me sing at that club, Lane!'

Lake Loud was gifted in the wonderful art of music. Capable of singing any style of music and playing any instrument, the boy was very talent. However, his true passion came from jazz music. More specifically singing it. You could always hear the enchanting voice Lake Loud from his room as he sang.

"Forget it! I'm not taking any of you anywhere," Lane stated as he also looked at his other siblings. "That also includes the rest of you dweebs. Don't bother telling me where you have to go."

Glares, animalistic glares, followed Lane as he walked away. Most of the Loud siblings, save for Lash, Liam, and Lyle, looked at their older siblings with a rebellious snare.

"This doesn't look good," Lash commented as he back away from his siblings, Lyle still in his arms.

"This will be a great time to collect data on how an alpha sibling deals with his angry omega siblings," Liam remarked as he took a notebook and pencil out of nowhere and started writing notes down.

"Well lets study in my room," With one swing of his cape, Lash and his two siblings disappeared into the open crevasse of his bedroom door. Their eyes peaking out of the darkness.

They did the right thing because when more of the Loud siblings got that look in their eyes…things tended to get ugly. _Very_ ugly.

Lanz started it with one great war cry.

"CHARGEEEEEEEEE!"

And so they did! All as one collective mind, their actions dictated by simple instinct. Lane was not prepared for the onslaught.

"GHAAA!" He yelled as his siblings latched on to his body like leeches. The added weight making him stumble as he tried to fight off their bites and punches.

"Get off me you little twerps!" Lane shouted as he tried to push Lami off him.

"Never!" They yelled.

"Man, they're really going all out!" Lash commented as he poked his head out to get a better look. Lyle just smiled in amusement.

"I do hope they watch out for the stai-," Liam began before his siblings crashed through the stairs. "Never mind."

The three followed the battle, watching as a huge cloud of dust formed as their siblings fought. They were starting to lose all sense of reason as they started redirecting their attacks on one another instead of just Lane.

"There is no way I'm driving any of you anywhere!" Lane announced as he punched Lake.

"Well that's good because you aren't going anywhere, Lane," The voice of Rita Loud stopped the boys, and one girl, from killing each other. They looked at their mother, who was wearing a very nice turquoise dress while their father stood beside her, in a clean black suit.

"What do you mean?" Loki demanded.

"Don't tell me you guys have date night tonight?!" Lado pleaded

"We do have date night tonight," Mr. Loud stated. "Lane we need you to watch your siblings while we're away."

"But, dad, what about my date with Bobbi!" Lane protested.

"Sorry son, you're just going to have to go out another time," Mr. Loud took the hand of his wife. :I need to spend time with my own lady."

"We'll be back at eleven. Lane make sure they get to sleep at ten!" Mrs. Loud called out before existing the house.

The once enraged siblings just stood there, all hope lost in their eyes.

"Okay, guys, let's just watch T.V. or something," Lane sighed as he took out his phone, small tears forming in his eyes. "While I'll break the bad news to the only person in this world who cares about me."

The Loud siblings all dispersed, taking out their phones to cancel or just went to their rooms to skulk.

"Let this be a lesson to you guys," Laiyla said as she closed the door to her room. "If you have plans first talk to your parents to see if they don't have any plans so that you won't be stuck at home with your brothers."

She let out a little smile, her features growing softer, but she still looked tired.

"I hope you guys liked this little story of one girl with ten crazy brothers."

* * *

 **I hope you guys all liked my version of this alternate universe. Please leave a review or any constructive criticism you have for me.** **And if you guys want, I'll continue this.**


	2. Video Game Mishap

**The long awaited second chapter has come! Please enjoy it to your heart's content!**

 **Here are the names of all the siblings gender bent names:**

 **Lori-Lane**

 **Leni- Lami**

 **Luna-Lake**

 **Luan-Lash**

 **Lynn-Lanz**

 **Lincoln-** **Laiyla**

 **Lucy-Loki**

 **Lana-Lado**

 **Lola-Lalo**

 **Lisa-Liam**

 **Lily-Lyle**

 **I don't own The Loud House. That belongs to Chris Savino.**

* * *

Laiyla sat on her bed, playing with her portable game console. Her eyes were glued on the screen, uncaring to her surroundings. It looked like she wouldn't get off it any time soon.

"Oh, come on!" Laiyla screeched in anger as she died in the game. She looked up from her little world and saw the people she was neglecting. Her eyes looked up at the audience and they widened a bit. Quickly putting the game down, she gave a awkward smile. A small blush appeared on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry about that," Laiyla uttered. "I didn't see you guys there. Got too caught up in this really cool game."

Laughing sheepishly, she turned off the console and put it under her bed. Her eyes returned to the fourth wall, giving the audience her undivided attention.

"You guys are probably wondering why I'm playing video games in my pajamas on a Saturday afternoon." She gestured to her orange pajamas, which she had yet to take off since the morning. "I really like the play video games. Like, really _like_ to play them. Don't let the stereotypes fool you, some girls just love to play video games." She pointed her thumbs up to herself with pride. "Especially this one!"

That was not a statement to take lightly. Laiyla _owned_ almost every single game and console in the entire Loud house. All of it bought with the blood and sweat money she got from doing her brothers chores for them. Sure it left her haggard after a few hours, but it was worth it when you could smell that new RPG in your hands.

"Yup, you're looking at a video game pro here!" Laiyla said proudly. "I've won almost every tournament I've entered and that comes from a lot of blood, sweat, and te-"

Laiyla's speech of self congratulations was cut short by a crash from the living room. A common occurrence in her household that didn't require much investigation. However, this time you could hear the screaming of the twins.

"Let me play, Lado!" Screamed Lalo's voice.

"You already played for thirty minutes! It's my turn!" Lado retorted.

"Only because you played for almost an hour! I still want to play 'Hunter's Law!' Laiyla just got that new weapon!"

"Wait a minute." Laiyla narrowed her eyes. "Are they playing my favorite game on my personal save file?!" She clenched her fists in pure anger. "There is no way they're getting away with this!"

Laiyla slowly made her way to the living room. She was careful not to make any noise so as to not signal her little brothers. Once she was half way down the stairs she got a good look at what was going on.

Her brothers, in a little dust cloud, were fighting over the controller. She saw the game on the T.V., it was currently paused. Laiyla could hear the faint sound of the game's music coming from the T.V. That explained why she hadn't noticed they were playing until now.

"What's going on here?" Laiyla made her presence known as she walked down the stairs. Lado and Lalo stopped their fighting, both with pale faces. They made no effort to stop Laiyla from confiscating the controller.

"Laiyla, we can explain!" The twins said as their elder sibling gave them a death glare.

"How long have you two been playing?" Laiyla's eyes asked for no excuses. She looked down and saw that the twins had played more than just 'Hunter's Law.' Laiyla's blood boiled a bit as she saw the discarded cases for 'War Gear Liquid' and 'Undiscovered 4.'

"Since you went back to your room after breakfast." They couldn't handle the intense stare she was giving them, but they kept their eyes on her.

"So the entire morning?" Laiyla sighed in frustration. "You two are lucky mom and dad aren't here! You know they don't want you playing these kind of games and I don't either without my permission!"

"Well you always let Lane and the others play without your permission," Lado retorted.

"Yeah, and you get to play them too," Lalo stated.

"That because they're our _older_ siblings!" Laiyla snapped. "They can handle these kind of games. I also do a lot of the work in this house and mom and dad know I won't get corrupted by this kind of stuff." Laiyla took a deep breath as she calmed her nerves. "Did you two play on my save files?"

"Yes," Lalo admitted.

"But we didn't save anything," Lado quickly said.

"That's good." Laiyla let out a sigh of relief. "But why didn't you two just ask me if you could play? I would've made a separate save file so you two could go nuts."

"We thought we'd only be playing for an hour." Both twins looked down in shame.

"Of course you did," Laiyla face palmed at her siblings innocence. She quickly shut down the console and looked back at her little brothers. "As punishment you two are not allowed to play any video games for two weeks."

"What!" The protested.

"That's more than fare," Laiyla stated, her eyes saying she will have no disagreement. "Now I'm going to go get a drink of water, and while I'm doing that I want you to clean this mess up and put my games back in their rightful places. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Laiyla made her way to the kitchen as she let out another sigh. She didn't like being the authoritarian for her younger siblings. That was more Lane and their parent's jobs, but sometimes she had to put her foot down. She knew from experience, and watching from Lane's example, that if she didn't do something to stop the behavior than it would only continue. And with such a big family, that lesson needed to be powerful, _especially_ to their younger siblings.

Hopefully the twins learned their lesson.

The sound of intense fighting coming from the living room crushed that hope. Groaning, Laiyla went back to see another dust cloud of fists and kicks. She could hear their argument, one was blaming the other for this whole mess.

"Not again," Laiyla sighed as she made her way to the squabbling siblings. "Okay, that's enough boys!"

She was about to come between the two, like she normally did, but the worst case scenario happened. Laiyla had gotten too close, she tripped on Lalo and Lado's feet as their little legs tried to kick each other. She hit the ground with a large thud, unprepared to handle the crash.

"Owwww," Laiyla whimpered.

* * *

"Hold still, sibling, this will only take a few seconds," Liam assured as he injected a syringe into his sister's arm. She hissed a bit in pain as the small amount of green liquid entered her blood stream. Liam quickly removed the medical tool and began washing the wound with some alcohol.

"What was in that?" Laiyla asked as her little brother finished his medical duty.

"A simple concoction I had made in the likely possibility any of us were to be injured in our daily physical disputes." Liam gave the casts that hid Laiyla's legs a look of disgust. "The bones should be completely healed by the next twenty four hours. Just avoid any and all use of your legs until then."

"So I'm going to waste the rest of my Saturday and Sunday?" Laiyla asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so." Liam confirmed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay!" Lash said as he took out a handkerchief from his chest pocket. With one wave of the fabric a glass of banana smoothie appeared and he handed it to his sister. "We can still add some magic to your day! You don't even have to worry, your brothers are here to protect you and cater to your every need. "

"That's right!" Lanz stated. "Just give a text and we'll answer!"

"Don't be afraid to ask for a concert," Lake sang. "Anytime, anywhere, this voice is ready to sing anything for you!"

"Don't be afraid to talk to any of us if you get board," Loki added. "I'll even bring some spirits for you to talk to."

"Aw, you guys are the best!" Laiyla said as she leaned towards her brother's to give them kisses on the cheek. Laiyla's kisses were something of a treasure among her siblings. They weren't always appreciated, got to keep that tough guy act going after all, but when they were given it just warmed their hearts to know that their sister cared for them.

All of that led to Lado and Lalo feeling even worse about hurting their sister. Their brother's were still angry at them and they knew they couldn't get anywhere near Laiyla as they huddled around her. No special kisses for them.

Laiyla still looked at them with gentle eyes. Her stare was ungrudging, no hatred stung them, but the twins were too cut up in their own guilt to notice. Laiyla sighed as she gave the last kiss to Loki, something needed to be done about this.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Lane said as he looked at the twins. "we need to talk to our beloved brothers."

All the boys went upstairs, Laiyla not being allowed a word in edge wise. They were taken to their room, where a bunch of toy cars, tools, kitchen utensils, and various groceries resided. Lado's side was beautifully tidy and clean, however, Lalo's side was dirty with all his things scattered across his side. It was a dark red on the right, Lalo's side, and a light blue on Lado's side.

Their brother's placed them on Lado's bed. The twins looked at the accusing eyes of their brethren, fear rising in them. Their eyes landed on the eldest, Lane, who was standing in front of them. A river crossing the ground of brothers.

"You two have anything to say about what you did?" Lane asked, his voice cold.

"It was a mistake!" Lalo said.

"We didn't mean to break Laiyla's legs!" Lado said.

"You still committed the crime. You broke the Loud Bro Code!" Lane stated. "No serious injury will befall a member of the Loud family during fights, especially Laiyla!"

"We know."

"Look, guys," Lane sighed. "You know Laiyla is as tough as nails, she can seriously do some damage to us in a fight. But, she's like our only sister. You don't do that or let that happen to your only sister. Even if you two were fighting her or not."

Lado and Lalo looked down in embarrassment. The Loud Bro Code was something that was drilled into them ever since they could remember. It was sacred and was strictly followed, the only light to their darkness of chaos. Many of those laws revolved around Laiyla in some shape or form, and they're the most cherished.

Intentionally or not, they did a wrong to their most beloved Laiyla. The only person, besides their mother, who would shower them with as much love as a mama bear. Some of the twins fondest memories when they were younger was Laiyla playing with them.

"You two think about this, okay?" Lane said gently, the wind of anger gone in the room. The other's faces lightened as well. "I know you two like to fight, but you have to be more careful about this stuff and take responsibility for your actions."

The boys left the room to go back to their own dwellings. Lado and Lalo thought about Lane's words in the cold silence. He was right, they needed to take responsibility for their actions…and that was exactly what they planned on doing.

* * *

"No, mom, everything is going to be okay," Laiyla said to her phone. Having to talk about the day's events to her parents was a difficult task. Hard to keep a worrying parent at ease. "I'm perfectly okay….Liam gave me some liquid that'll help heal my bones faster….No it's not going to give me tentacles….Dad, calm down, I know Liam has done this in the past, but I'm pretty sure this is different….Okay, okay. Just go back to Pop-Pop before he wakes up and tell him I said hi. Oh yeah, make sure he recovers well from the surgery! Bye!"

Laiyla hung up and starred at her phone. She had talked to her parents for a solid hour. Her mouth ached from the talking she had to do, little bees stinging on the inside of her cheeks. She looked around the room and couldn't help, but feel the boredom surround her. She was in no mood to play any video games or even interact with her friends. There was a nagging itch in her skin, her own bones demanding to be scratched despite the many layers protecting them.

"Man, I'm hungry." Laiyla stomach let out a growl. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and lunchtime had already approached. "Maybe I should text one of the boys to take me to the kitchen?"

Honking filled the room as Lalo came out of the kitchen with an electric toy car. He stopped in front of his sister, chauffeur outfit in full view.

"There's no need for that sis!" Lalo gave his sister a wink. "Just sit in the back and we'll head straight to the kitchen."

"Wait, Lalo, were you waiting for me to say something or…?"

"Unimportant! Just hop on or Lado might start to eat the lunch he prepared for you."

With bewilderment on what was going on, Laiyla carefully got on the back of the car. Lalo wasted no time getting to the kitchen in reckless speed, miraculously not breaking any of the furniture around him. Taking a sharp turn, the insane six year old stopped at the edge of the kiddy table. Lado was standing next to the table, a white sheet that covering the dish he had prepared.

"You're finally here!" Lado stated happily as helped Laiyla sit on the chair. "I hope you're ready for something delicious."

The sheet was taken off the dish, revealing an elegant fruit salad. The mountain contained a large amounts of kiwis and bananas scattered evenly across the bowl. Small pieces of pineapple and strawberries were here and there, giving the dish some popping color.

"Lado, you made my favorite!" Laiyla let out a huge smile. She _adored_ fruit salads, but this one was just gorgeous. Taking the fork, Laiyla took a quick bite from this king's worthy lunch and she almost died. The juicy pineapple and strawberries gave a wonderful pop to the kiwis and bananas in a way Laiyla's taste buds weren't used to. Laiyla could even taste some slight traces of orange.

"I only used the freshest forms of your favorite fruits," Lado explained. "I also got some oranges and used their juices to give the meal a bit more flavor. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

"Well if you like that than you're going to love this more!" Lalo took out a magazine and slammed it proudly on the table. The fruits shook dangerously from the shockwaves, threatening to fall onto the table. That was met with a fierce glare from his twin when the worst case scenario didn't happen.

"Is that the new issue of 'VGame Lovers' magazine?" Laiyla gasped as she marveled at the cover.

"You know it!" Lalo said proudly. "There's a good issue on the new 'Empire Hearts 3' game."

"Really?!"

"That can all wait," Lado grabbed the issue and gave it back to Lalo. "Laiyla needs to eat her lunch right now."

Laiyla watched as the two looked at each other with distrust and hatred. She finally understood what they were trying to do. She felt guilty as she looked at the salad and magazine.

"Um, guys," Laiyla said as she tried to stand up from her chair.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" They shrieked as they forced Laiyla back to the chair.

"You heard what Liam said, you can't use your legs!" Lalo stated.

"You just sit here and eat your lunch!"

"And read the magazine."

"Forget the stupid magazine."

The twin left Laiyla and went to the living room. Once they were out of her sight they resumed to glaring at each other. A fight was about to break out at any moment and it was just out of sheer will power that they hadn't already clobbered each other.

"What do you think you're doing!" Lalo demanded.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You were trying to get rid of the magazine. I had to get that from the mail man on the other side of town!"

"Like I care. She should be eating my salad, something I actually prepared with love and care."

"All you did was just cut some fruit. I actually had to do some physical labor."

"Physical labor!? You sit on a toy car all day and pretend you're a race car driver. Do you have any idea just how hard it is to cut fruit and arrange it in that mountain formation?"

"Wouldn't be as hard as the black eye I' about to give you."

"Bring it!"

The two began to fight. A series of fists, kicks, and bites were being shared between the two as they tried to injure the other soldier. They were fed up with one another and the only way to end it was TO GET RID OF THE OTH-

"What's going on here?" The two boys stopped fighting and looked at Laiyla. She was sitting on the driver's seat of the toy car, her eyes demanding answers.

"Laiyla, what are you doing here?" Lado asked.

"I heard you two fighting and decided to check it out."

"But what about your legs?" Lalo questioned.

"They're going to be fine. Some movement here and there isn't going to kill me." Laiyla's eyes softened. "Now can you two explain to me why you're fighting again."

The twins looked at each other, both nervous and wondering what to say.

"W-we," Lalo sighed. "We felt guilty about breaking your legs."

"We thought we could make it up to you by taking care of you," Lado looked at his twin just as Lalo did the same action. "But I guess we just can't stop fighting."

A small smile appeared on Laiyla's lips as she looked at her siblings. A part of her heart melted at the kind gesture. Her little brothers really were kind hearted softies.

"Guys…I'm not mad," Laiyla said delicately, smiling at the two's surprised faces.

"You're not?" They said simultaneously.

"Of course not! The fact you two would go through all this trouble for me is touching. Besides I never blamed you two for this, accidents happen."

Laiyla opened her arms for a hug and the twins complied. They shared in a touching hug as Laiyla decided to kiss their cheeks. They let out touched grins as their big sister smiled back at them.

"Now how about you two get in this car and we can go play some video games together?"

"Alright!" Lado and Lalo high fived each other as they drove to the couch. The house was then filled with the screams of video game characters while three children laughed to their hearts content.

* * *

 **I've decided to put a few one shots here and there for this story, but it won't be a regular thing. Keep in mind I am one person and not an entire team of writers, I can't just make a bunch of individual chapters in a single month.**

 **I also won't be taking any suggestions. I want to do this on my own, you know, as a challenge. However I would like to thank Jonesy for giving suggestions anyway. It means a lot that you were trying to help me.**


End file.
